The Typo
by Hitam
Summary: The organization finally has computers! When Demyx tricks Axel into sending an email to Roxas, he accidentally messes up a word and types sex. Sort of cracky. Last chapter up! 3! Review for a sequel!
1. Sex? NO!

**The Typo

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, etc. I am a failure at life. :c**

My first pure humor fic, most likely will only be a few chapters, unless people really like it.

* * *

The organization was busy as ever. They finally were complete, with the lucky number of 13. Axel had the task of showing number thirteen around his new home, what a pleasure! Actually, Axel hated everyone. He couldn't stand anyone in the organization. The only reason he joined it in the first place was because he wanted to burn and hurt things. He didn't give two shits about any hearts, kingdoms or anything relating to the two. Xemnas finally put a network communication system in each room, aka a computer. Not that Axel cared, it was just another way Demyx could bother him. He already had it up to here Demyx's guitar solos in the middle of the night. He could not believe his luck when Xemnas forced him to share a room with Demyx. Demyx was happy about his new roommate, since he enjoyed pestering 'Axy', 'Pyro', 'Axelater', or just simply 'Axel'.

Axel was done with a hard day of work, tomorrow he would show that new guy around and get the rest of the day off. He opened his door then suddenly heard a guitar ballad that almost made him deaf.

"Whoops!" Demyx screamed as he stopped playing his guitar.

As soon as he stopped playing his guitar, his water dolls weren't animated anymore and soaked the whole room. Axel's face turned red, he was sick and tired of this bubble head moron.

"Woah man, Ax-man, your face is redder than your hair- Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Demyx nearly dodged Axel's flaming chakrams.

"Shut up, and leave me alone" Axel walked to their shared bathroom, making sure the door was locked this time. He didn't want Demyx sneaking in again, like he had done many times before.

"Axel….!" Demyx sang

"…What?" Axel sarcastically sang back

"I'm going to send you an e-mail!" He added an extra squeak, knowing it would annoy Axel even more.

"I won't check it then"

"That's mean Axy!"

"Get used to it" The shower soon was turned on, and Demyx's complaining was drowned out by water. Axel smiled, peace and quiet.

"Let's see how this thinger migigar works!" Demyx pushed the power up button, and soon the screen turned on. He soon saw a login screen asking for his username and password. He took out his new computer ID card, and typed in his username and password.

"dem-yx-num-ber-ni-ne" he said while typing out his username. He was about to say his password out loud, then remembered the long lecture Xemnas gave them.

_"What if someone finds out our password?" Zexion asked_

_"You're fucked" Xemnas said_

Demyx looked around the room, and made sure no one was watching. He typed his password in, and clicked the log in button. The computer started loading and greeted with a 'welcome'.

"Hello to you too, computer! How are you? I am Demyx!" Demyx replied to the computer, he waited for a reply, but didn't get one.

"I guess it isn't so friendly…" Demyx then saw the icon for the e-mail program, and clicked it. He saw the list of all the organization members, and their e-mails. He clicked on Axel's name, and a window came up.

_To: _Axel

_From:_ Demyx

_Title:_**MAIL FROM DEMYX!**

_Message_:

**HEY AXEL!**

**I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO WRITE YOU AN EMAIL! THIS IS SO COOL! GUESS WHAT THE COMPUTER TALKED TO ME, I BET IT HAS THE HOTS FOR ME. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU AREN'T MAD, I CAN'T HELP IT SOMETIMES IF I ACT ODD TO YOU. ANYWAYS I THINK YOU ARE DONE TAKING A SHOWER SO I'M GONNA GO. LATER AXEL: DDDD**

**PS: XEMNAS TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO SEND THAT NEW GUY/ROXAS AN EMAIL.**

Demyx then hit the send button, and once the message was sent he logged off the computer. Oh yah, he lied about that whole e-mail Roxas thing, but who cares? He saw Axel with a towel wrapped around his waist, and was finishing up on drying his hair.

"Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, check your e-mail, please?" Demyx begged

"Why?" Axel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Xemnas says we have to log in and check our e-mail today" Another lie Demyx dropped.

"Fine, fine. I'll go check it now" Demyx smiled and soon went into the bathroom, singing under the sea.

Axel saw the login screen and grabbed his login information from the bottom drawer of the computer desk. He typed his information and put the card back where it was. Soon the computer booted up and Axel clicked the e-mail icon. The program loaded and alerted Axel he had one new message from Demyx.

Axel opened the e-mail and waited it to load. His eyes soon met with a massive size 48 font, in blaring bright blue, not to mention the whole thing was in caps lock.

"Damn you Demyx" Axel growled and hit the reply button.

_To:_ Demyx

_From:_ Axel

_Title:_ Reply; **MAIL FROM DEMYX!**

_Message:_

**Why the fuck is your text on crack? Are you trying to get me blind? I hate you, never e-mail me again.**

**PS: I'm going to break your sitar tomorrow.**

Axel clicked the send button and grinned.

Now he had to e-mail that new kid, Roxas, number thirteen. He clicked on Roxas' name and a new message window came up.

_To:_ Roxas

_From:_ Axel

_Title: _Tomorrow

_Message:_

**Hey, my name is Axel, number eight, got it memorized? Anyways, I'm going to show you around tomorrow. You're that blond guy blue eye guy, right? I'm pretty sure that's you. Sorry to be blunt, but I most likely will sex you by tomorrow. Bye.**

Axel was too distracted to check his message, and just clicked the send button. He wanted to get this over with. He then saw the sending icon, and saw the message behind it. His eyes grew, SEX? Damn this computer, and damn this keyboard! Why was v so close to s? It was supposed to say VEX means to annoy, get mad with, etc., not SEX. Great, just great. This was all Demyx's stupid fault.

He waited for awhile, and saw Demyx come out of the bathroom, he hoped Demyx would have an answer.

"Demyx, is there a way to change a sent message?" Axel hoped, he didn't want the new kid thinking he was some horny pervert.

"Uh…a time machine? What happened?" Demyx smiled, this had to be good.

"It's on the computer screen" Axel mumbled

Demyx walked over and saw the message, and nothing seemed wrong at first than he read the line. "Sorry to be blunt, but I most likely will sex you by tomorrow". Demyx started laughing, he couldn't stop.

"Are you going to help me? Or are you just going to keep laughing like a moron!" Axel yelled.

"Well, you could always send him another message by saying you made a typo" Axel for once thought Demyx had a good idea. He went over to the computer, and was just about to send another e-mail to Roxas.

"Demyx, what's a typo?" Demyx blinked, Axel didn't know what a typo was?

"It's when you accidentally type another word, when you meant to type the word you wanted" Axel remembered that, he had to make sure this never happened again.

_To:_ Roxas

_From_: Axel

_Title: _Tomorrow, fix

_Message:_

**I meant vex, not sex. I'm not a dirty pervert, but Demyx is.**

Axel clicked the send button but an error occurred.

System is temporarily offline, it will be back up in: 5 minutes

Okay, so Axel was going to wait five minutes, then everything was going to be fixed. Then the suddenly the five turned into a twenty, which turned into an eighty, which turned into an _'unknown at this time'_.

"Noooooooo!" Axel screamed, Demyx was still laughing, this was great!

_A few minutes before…_

Roxas had just logged onto his computer. He saw one new e-mail. He was surprised anyone e-mailed him, since he was new and all. He saw it was from Axel, number eight, the guy who was going to show him around tomorrow. He clicked the message and waited for it to load.

* * *

Ahahaha. That's the end of chapter one. This is what happens when you're on aim, and make perverted typos. Yes. Review because it makes me happy, yes… 


	2. YOU DIE NOW

**The Typo**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, etc. I am a failure at life. :'c**

My first pure humor fic, most likely will only be a few chapters, unless people really like it. Holy shit, you guys liked it..hahahaha! I_ also have a lovely drawing for you guys, the link will be posted at the end of the story. If the link does not work, **just private message me**.  
_

I would like to make a shout out to Sora Keyblader. She's a sweet heart, and makes me feel like I have the ability to write.

* * *

Roxas was waiting for the message to load; in fact he had been waiting for five minutes. He then finally got a message saying the server was unavailable at the time. (Oh man, I am mean, so mean. Just wait, you'll get Roxas' reaction, I sweeeear…!) 

"Stupid piece of junk" Roxas kicked the computer and put his computer login card near his computer. He decided to take a shower, go down to dinner, then go straight to bed. His first day, and he already felt overwhelmed, peachy.

Axel was on his bed hoping Roxas didn't read his e-mail. He looked at the clock and it was almost time for dinner. Demyx had discovered an art program under games that had kept his amusement for the past thirty minutes.

"Hmm, dudump, duh, dump!" Demxy hummed finishing up his work of art.

He was proud of his picture and giggled, he couldn't wait to show Axel.

"Axman…! Come over here I have something to show you! I swear it will take your mind off that e-mail" Demyx couldn't stop his giggling the whole time. Axel rolled his eyes and turned away from Demyx.

"This is really not the time Demyx" Demyx frowned, this would not do!

"You're in it Axem, and if you don't look at it now…I'll show everyone at dinner the picture!" Demyx chirped

Axel sighed. He knew if Demyx involved him in any sort of thing, it was embarrassing. He dragged his body over to the computer, and looked at the screen. He blinked, was that circle supposed to be his face? Then he saw who he assumed was Roxas, who was blushing. Then he read the text 'buttsecks?' the Axel drawing said, 'Pedo!' said the Roxas drawing. Axel clenched his fists "DEMYXXXX…!" Axel was screaming and soon flames started forming at his finger tips.

"Aww Axel! I thought you'd like that picture! It took me a good twenty minutes to draw it! I thought you wanted to sex Roxas after..."Demyx found himself in a choke hold position by Axel.

"You. Die. Now." Demyx gulped.

The bell rang for dinner and Roxas just got out of the shower. He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of slacks. Before going to dinner, he checked his e-mail once again, and it seemed it was working again. He clicked Axel's message when he suddenly heard someone yell his name.

"Roxas! Dinner!" He ran out of his room before he got to look at Axel's message. He went out of his room and met a blond haired woman.

"My name is Larxene, that's all you need to know. Xemnas told me to make sure you were at dinner tonight, I wouldn't give a damn if you came or not." She crossed her arms and walked to the dinner area with Roxas.

"Can I ask you a question?" Roxas politely asked

"If I said no, you'd ask anyways, so just go ahead" She rolled her eyes, why couldn't Axel have done this?

"What do you think of that Axel guy?" Larxene blinked and stopped walking.

"That's a tough one, well not really. He's an asshole, bitch, cunt, dickhead, fucker, idiot, jerk, loser, moron, pervert, and-" She was cut off my Roxas saying "Okay, I get it. I'll watch out for him" Larxene mumbled 'whatever' and they finally reached the dining area.

Demyx and Axel had to be dragged out of their room by Zexion and Marluxia, who over heard the commotion. When they walked in, they saw a choking Demyx who was slightly torched, and an Axel who was twitching and laughing manically.

"Why are you two fighting now?" Marluxia was sick and tired of hearing those two numbskulls fight ever night. His room was to the left of their room, while Zexion's was on the right.

"Demyx was being stupid" Axel growled and mumbled a few words mentioning 'picture' and 'sex'.

"Was not Axel! You're just unappreciative of my artistic talent" Demyx whimpered and crossed his arms.

"I'm at the loss of words at your stupidity" Zexion commented

"Who are you calling stupid, emo kid!" Axel and Demyx screamed.

"Come on, we are here, children" Marluxia opened the dining room door, and pushed the others inside.

Roxas was already eating some chicken and rice when he saw four other members come in. He recognized Axel and who he thought was Demyx, but didn't know the other two. He was sitting at the end of the table, all alone. He felt intimated by the other members, but who could blame him?

Larxene already seemed to of hated him, Saix kept on getting these weird twitches, Vexen looked like he was crumbling pills over people's food, and Xigbar looked like a Halloween pirate. He saw Axel getting pestered by Demyx, while the two were getting their food. They seemed to be bickering like an old married couple.

"Axel, you are a stick! You need to eat more! You're making everyone look fat, and I don't want to look fat!" Demyx put two more cups of rice on Axel's plate.

"I am not that skinny, plus you're only saying that because you are fat" Axel was done getting food and grabbed some sake. Demyx grabbed some rice and molded it into a circle. He looked around the room, and made sure no one was looking. When he made sure, he threw the rice ball at Axel's hair. Axel felt something sticky in his hair, he was almost scared to go and check, but he had to. He set down his plate, not realizing it was next to Roxas'. He felt something sticky, something starchy, and it was white. Rice, and he knew exactly who did it. He grabbed the rice ball and his hand soon caught on fire, burning the rice ball. Roxas blinked, what was wrong with this guy? Did he really hate rice that much? Roxas quickly ate the last bites of his rice, making sure Axel wouldn't burn his rice. Axel sat down and hit his head on the table. He could not stand Demyx any longer. Demyx finally had sat down, and his arms had four plates packed with food. He put his plates down, and sat next to Axel.

"Oh Axel! It's Roxas!" Demyx pouted his lips forming a 'kiss-kiss' and Axel rolled his eyes.

Wait…what if Roxas read his e-mail already? Oh no, oh shit, oh fuck….

"Hey…Roxas…how…are…you?" Axel stammered

Roxas raised his eyebrow, this guy was a nut! Why did Xemnas pick Axel to show him around? Maybe Larxene was right.

"I'm fine" Roxas continued eating, not paying attention to the laughing Demyx and Axel, who resumed hitting his head on the table.

"Hey Roxas, did you get Axel's e-mail?" Axel mouthed 'no you fucker!' at Demyx, but it was no use, it was too late. Roxas stopped eating, drank his water and shook his head.

"The server was down, and it just started working when I clicked the message. Larxene called me out of my room before I got to read it" Axel made a sigh of relief; Roxas did not think he was a pervert, just yet.

"Psst…Demyx" Axel whispered to Demyx who was stuffing himself.

"Wh-at Ab-el?" Demyx said loudly with his mouth full.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Distract Roxas, while I delete the e-mail"

"But Axel! That's sooooo against the rules!" Demyx gasped

"Who cares, when did we pay attention to the rules?" Demyx thought about that, Axel and he had to of broken almost every rule. Except for the plant molesting one, but he never really asked why that rule was made in the first place.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me big time" Demyx grabbed some food and stuffed it in his mouth. Axel got up and crossed his arms, Demyx was the one who owed him.

"Axel" Axel turned around, and saw Roxas holding his plate.

"You forgot your plate" Axel grabbed the plate and mumbled 'thank you'.

Axel had been trying to break into Roxas' room for the past ten minutes, and still couldn't get in.

"Damnit, he most likely has one of the newer locks…well that means it is time to melt things" Axel smirked and used his index finger to melt part of the lock. He pushed the door and went inside Roxas' room.

"Roxas let me show you one more time, please?" Demyx begged Roxas to watch him play the sitar one more time. Roxas was getting annoyed, this was the fourth time.

"No, I'm tired and I want to sleep" Roxas began walking to his room, leaving Demyx speechless and panicking.

"Roxas! I order you to stay here!" Demyx shouted at Roxas

Roxas ignored Demyx's demands and kept walking to his room. He finally came to his hall and saw that his door was open, strange.

Axel heard foot steps behind him, and tried to find a place to hide. The only place that seemed to work was the space bellow the desk, where the chair faced.

"Nothing seems touched" Roxas said. He looked around the room and shrugged, maybe he just forgot to close the door. Demyx was running down the hall, trying to find Roxas' room. He then saw a door with a partially melted lock. He ran to the door and yelled "Axel! Axel! Roxas is coming!" As soon as Demyx yelled that, his eyes me with Roxas'.

"Hiya newest buddy!" Demyx waved and ran off, as fast as he could. Axel smacked himself, Demyx was a total moron.

Roxas blinked, what the hell was with those two? He walked over to his computer desk and sat down. He rolled his chair forward and felt a bump. Axel jerked and hissed in pain, Roxas ran over part of his foot. He hoped that Roxas didn't look down and check. Roxas started to read the e-mail, when he felt his chair jerk. He looked down and saw a bunch of red hair.

"Axel, is that you?" Caught red handed, maybe if he didn't respond Roxas would think he was part of the desk….yes. No wait, that was something Demyx would think, something stupid as can be. He was around Demyx way too much.

"Axel, I know that's you. What the hell are you doing under my desk?" Roxas yelled and pulled Axel's hood dragging him out. Axel was on his back, on the ground staring right into Roxas' face.

"It's a prank we do with all new members…hehehe. You can ask Larxene if you want" Axel hoped Roxas would buy it, but then realized Roxas wasn't as gullible as he seemed.

"Larxene warned me about you" Axel stood up and started walking out of Roxas' room.

By this time Roxas had finished reading the message. _"Sorry to be blunt, but I most likely will sex you by tomorrow. Bye."_

Roxas' eyes bulged, he looked at Axel. Axel turned around feeling the daggers Roxas was shooting at his back.

"You were hiding under there because…you wanted to rape me didn't you?" Roxas' key blade soon appeared in his hand.

"No, no no, it was just a" before Axel got to finish Roxas started to attack him with his key blade. Axel jumped and began running towards his room.

"You dirty pervert! Stay the hell out of my room and stay the hell away from me!" Roxas swung his key blade down the hall like boomerang, and it ended up hitting Axel in the back. Axel fell on his face, hard. All of this was caused by a typo, how a single letter can ruin one's day was the lesson Axel had learned today. The key blade returned to Roxas, and he slammed his door shut.

Demyx had finally reappeared and saw Axel on the floor.

"Axel! Axel! Talk to me buddy!" Demyx knelt down and shook Axel. Axel just moaned and was out of it. Demyx picked up Axel, and swung him over his shoulder. He was for once happy Axel was a stick, and not of normal weight.

When they finally reached their room, Demyx laid Axel on his bed then stretched his back. He smiled; he just got a great idea. Demyx logged onto the computer, and opened the e-mail program. He clicked the 'everyone' button and attached a certain file.

_To:_ Everyone

_From:_ Demyx

_Title:_**BLACK MAIL OF AXEL, IF YOU HATE HIM THIS IS A GOOD LAUGH!**

_Message:_

**DOWNLOAD THE FILE TO SEE THE DIRT! YOU WIL LAUGH! LOL :DDD

* * *

**

Ahaha, this is going to be hard to top, but I have a great idea. Let's see some reviews, and see how it goes x3 Yes, Axel will show Roxas around tomorrow. Here is the picture Demyx drew of Axel and Roxas: **(type: tinypic dot com /23kf0u8.gif )**


	3. Oh Axel!

**The Typo

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Square Enix, etc. I am a failure at life. :'c**

My first pure humor fic! Which turned out really well, I love you guys! This is going to be the last chapter. (Oh noeeeeeeeeees!) But if I get enough demand and a lot of pretty little reviews, **I'll get my ideas together and write the sequel, called The Attachment.**

Now, I'm going to take a poll. So it's important you** review**, so I can make the sequel even better.

_This story didn't really have any outright pairings, but for the next one do you want:_

**(A) Still no pairings, just friendship between Axel, Roxas, and Demyx**

**(B) Axel x Roxas / Roxas x Axel**

**(C) Axel x Roxas with Demyx liking Axel one sided**

**(D) Demyx x Axel / Axel x Demyx**

_Pick what you like the best! Thanks for the help.

* * *

_

Axel slowly opened his eyes, his head was killing him. He stopped looking at the ceiling, and saw he was fully clothed in bed. What happened last night? Did Demyx get him drunk again? No wait, now he remembered. Roxas knocked him out with his key blade.

He looked at the clock, and realized it was already noon, great. He sat up and started walking towards the bathroom. He unzipped his robe and gently put it over the rack. He turned on the water and put his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. He hoped the hot water from the shower would help get rid of his horrible headache.

He started to think back to what Roxas said last night, and then remembered about the tour. Shit, he had to show the kid around in an hour. How could he face Roxas? He thought he was a dirty pedophile who liked little boys. This was Demyx' fault, all of it was. Speaking of Demyx, where was that sitar playing ditz? Not that he cared or anything.

Lunch was awkward today. Roxas seemed extremely pissed and kept giving Demyx death glares. Roxas kept getting random comments from the other members that went around the lines off _"So, did you have fun last night?"_,_ "Axel is a ride, isn't he?"_, and the worst _"Roxas, I had no idea you and Axel went that way!"_

Demyx for once didn't grab a massive amount of food, instead he grabbed some pasta. Larxene soon came over to Demyx, and gave him a smirk."I got your e-mail this morning, good stuff Demyx, but I could of done better" She patted his back and went off to her room. Most of the members chuckled under their breaths and suddenly stared at Roxas. Roxas blinked, what exactly was in this e-mail? Wait, _maybe _he didn't want to know. He grabbed his plate, put it in the sink, and began walking to Xemnas' office.

Once Axel got out of the shower and changed, he saw Demyx return with a plate full of food. He handed it to Axel and smiled. "I got you some lunch, Axel"

Axel was dumbfounded. Demyx didn't call him 'Axy' or 'Axem', just…Axel.

"You poisoned the food, didn't you?" Axel said grabbing the plate and giving it a smell.

"No, Axel this isn't the time to be funny" Demyx walked away from Axel and sat on his bed.

Did someone kidnap the real Demyx? What the hell was going on today? Axel started eating, he was starving. He mumbled a 'thanks' to Demyx and gulped the food down.

"Axel, Roxas went to Xemnas' office, I think you're going to get in trouble…as in get turned into a dusk or something" Demyx bit his lip. While Axel gave him a stare, his eye was twitching and he almost choked on his food.

"You're kidding, right?" Demyx shook his head "I told you this wasn't the time to be _funny!_ Now get your ass over there and explain what happened!" Demyx grabbed Axel's plate and pushed him. "Unless of course, you'd like being a dusk" Demyx winked. Axel nodded, and started running to Xemnas' office.

"Mr. Xemnas, I am having difficulties with another member here at the organization, I fear it will interfere with my work" Roxas was seated in Xemnas' office, in a chair far too big for him.

"Well, let's get to the point, Roxas. Who is this member?" Xemnas crossed his arms and slowly rocked his chair back and forwards.

"It's well, his name is-" Soon the door was kicked open and Axel ran in, panting.

"**Axel!** What the hell is the meaning of this?" Xemnas stood up and scolded Axel. Roxas turned around seeing Axel weakly smiling at him.

"I need to tell my side of the story; I don't want to be turned into some dusk because of some misunderstanding" Roxas bit his lip; he never really did let Axel explain what happened. Maybe Axel was right, and Roxas just jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Well, come on, spit it out Axel" Xemnas was annoyed, why couldn't the members handle their own _drama?_ Last week he had to make a new rule about plant molestation because Vexen was caught _'fondling'_ one of Marluxia's plants. Vexen swore someone slipped him something, while Marluxia said Vexen had been trying to break into his room for weeks. Then three weeks before, Demyx stole Xigbar's patch, and a full investigation had to be started to find his eyes patch. They eventually did find it on one of the statues.

"Well it first started with an e-mail Demyx sent me. He had that annoying massive blue font, which had most likely left my eye sight impaired. So at the end of his message, he told me that you, Xemnas told me to send an e-mail to Roxas" Axel took a deep breathe, but before he could continue speaking, Xemnas had cut him off.

"Axel, I never told Demyx to tell you to send an e-mail to _Roxas_" Axel's jaw dropped. This was really all Demyx's fault, that's why Demyx was acting so different. He felt guilty, he thought Axel was going to be turned into a dusk because of him. He was going to hurt Demyx painfully later, but right now he had to save his own ass from turning into a dusk.

"I typed an e-mail, I accidentally put something on the lines of _'I'm going to sex you by tomorrow'_ I meant vex, not sex, Roxas" He looked at Roxas then at Xemnas. Roxas felt so embarrassed, he felt like one of those teenage drama queens. He sank in his chair, he was such an **asshole**.

"When I tried to e-mail Roxas again, the server was down, by dinner I was desperate. I didn't want Roxas thinking I was some dirty pervert, so I snuck into his room. I snuck into his room to delete the e-mail, Not to _ra…ra…ra_" Axel cleared his through and blushed slightly. So that's why Axel broke into his room, he didn't want him to read the e-mail.

"Not to _rape_ him. I tried to explain, but it was too late. Roxas had read the e-mail and thought I was going to rape him. That's why I did what I did." Axel sighed; he hoped Xemnas and Roxas believed him. For once he really was telling the truth, and not some well thought out lie.

"I see, well Roxas, it is your call. Axel has lied many, many, many times. If you think he is lying, he will be fired and turned into a dusk. If you think he is telling the truth, which I doubt greatly, he will just get punished for breaking into your room" Roxas looked at Xemnas, then turned to a sulking Axel.

Why couldn't Axel just of told him at dinner about the typo? Why did Axel have to break into his room? Maybe Axel was lying, but on the other hand, it would be very odd explaining how he typed sex into the e-mail. He sighed, Axel's future was in the palm of his hand.

Demyx was in their room, worrying about what was going on. Axel would be turned into a dusk all because of him, all because he wanted to get a few kicks. He whined and moaned, he couldn't sit still, he was too worried. He then heard footsteps coming towards him, and the door slowly crept open.

"Axel, is that you…?" Demyx walked over to the door and saw a dusk.

"**AXEL!** I'm so sorry! Axel it was all my fault!" Demyx tightly hugged the dusk, while it squirmed.

"I lied about the whole e-mail thing, I didn't mean for you to turn into a dusk, oh Axel!" He still was clenching the dusk, and started screaming hysterically like a kid who just found their pet gold fish dead. Demyx sat down, still holding tightly onto the dusk, repeating _'oh Axel!'_, _'my best buddy!'_ and _'I didn't mean it!'_

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing?" Demyx looked at the dusk and began to scream even louder.

"I lied, and now Xemnas turned you into a-" he then felt someone slap him over the head.

"_Demyx_, you moron! I'm fine. What are you doing to that dusk?" Demyx looked up and saw Axel. He looked at the dusk, then at Axel. He let go of the random dusk, got up, and tightly hugged Axel.

"Get off **me**!" Axel barked, trying to get Demyx off him.

"Axel, I thought Xemnas turned you into a _dusk_!" He let go of Axel, and saw Roxas standing behind Axel.

"I told Xemnas the story, and Roxas realized he jumped to the wrong conclusion. Plus, do you really think I'd let him turn me into a dusk?" Axel smirked and playfully punched Demyx on the shoulder.

Demyx was about to break out in tears, he felt like such a sissy. He looked at Roxas then atAxel. His friends, well he hoped Roxas thought of him as a friend.

"I'm sorry Axel, and I'm sorry Roxas. I wish I could make it up to you" Demyx rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"You're crying, aren't you?" Roxas teased

"Hey! No way, I'm Demyx! I do not cry!" Axel and Roxas laughed, while Demyx blushed a bit.

"Well I know one way you could make this whole predicament up to me." Axel looked at Roxas and smirked.

"What? I'll do anything!" Demyx went on his knees and begged.

_"Anything…?"_ Axel had an evil look on his face, which surely was a sign for Demyx to change his mind.

**"Yes!"**

"Over there is castle oblivion, it's under construction right now, so I can't take you in there. It's a place where we just hangout in our spare time. Vexen has some workshop down there, and they're putting in secret rooms" Axel was almost done showing Roxas around. The two of them actually got along really well, and seemed to be having fun. Axel thought it was going to be a drag, but it turned out he actually liked this assignment.

"Hey, what's that building over there?" Roxas pointed to a building that looked almost like a gym.

"Oh that's where we train some of the nobodies we use on our missions, wanna' take a look?" Axel asked

"Sure" Roxas smiled and they began walking over.

When they finally reached the building, Axel scanned his key-card and the door opened.

The two of them walked in and saw a bunch of assassin nobodies around a worn out Demyx. Roxas and Axel burst out laughing.

"Axel! I hate you! You didn't tell me your punishment was a week long of babysitting all these damn nobodies!" Demyx groaned.

"Hate me? Weren't you the one clinging onto dear life to a dusk, who you thought was _me_?" Roxas was in a full out laughter by this time, and had lost control.

"Yah, and weren't you crying? Hahaha" Roxas added

"Hey shut up you two!" Demyx grumbled as he stood up

"Demyx, look behind you!" Axel warned

"Yah right, I bet you're just trying to-" Demyx saw a big shadow behind him, and slowly turned around.

"Who let you out little guy? Hehehe" Demyx looked at the berserker, who started going into berserk mode. Soon Demyx was hit by the berserker's hammer and flew across the room.

"I tried to warn him" Axel crossed his arms and turned his attention back to Roxas.

"You sure did, he should listen to you more often" Roxas smirked and the two of them began walking back to their dormitories.

"Hey guys, a _little help here_?" Demyx pleaded, and when the other nobodies didn't return, he sighed. Well, at least he and Axel had a clean slate **now**, and emphasized the now. He smiled, he would soon make Axel suffer. After all, Roxas and Axel still hadn't _opened the mail he sent last night_.

* * *

**Oh the end of The Typo!** This story turned out so well! -hugs it-. I would like to thank everyone who commented on the KH communities I posted this is, reviewers, and Axel, Roxas, and Demyx! Demyx makes this story just plain amazing. Please _review_, unless you of course don't want to read the sequel of this, The Attachment. ;D 


	4. The Attachment!

**The sequel is up! The Attachment is finally here! c;**

**Here is a sneak preview:**

Axel somehow managed to survive these past two days. From Roxas' key blade, the threat of turning into a dusk, being absolutely humiliated, and Demyx. Demyx had to be the hardest to survive. Demyx was the source of all his troubles these past few days. Maybe Demyx learned his lesson, after all his 'best' friend was almost turned into a dusk because of him. The belief of Demyx giving up his wild antics was almost ludicrous, and Axel immediately dismissed it.

It was about dinner time, and Roxas was relaxing enjoying his day off. It seemed kind of funny that he actually was happy that Demyx tricked Axel. If Demyx hadn't, who knows? They could have disliked each other, or Axel would have never paid attention to him. Though, it was bittersweet. Demyx did make him behave like an over-reactive teenage drama queen.

Demyx finally gathered up all the nobodies in the training facility, with the help of his well behaved dancers. The most annoying to get in their cages were the assassins, he assumed Axel told them to give Demyx a hell of a hard time. He hated this job, but on the bright side he only had six more days. Well never mind, that was the bad side, there was no good side of the punishment. Demyx walked out of the building cut up, bruised, and swore as could be. He couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower, yes that was the ticket indeed. The one thing he was really looking forward to was the look on Axel's face when he opened his e-mail he mailed last night. He smirked, and began walking back to the dormitories.

**_Now, go read The Attachment! ID: 3094609_**


End file.
